Certitudes volées
by Ygrec
Summary: Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de son cul, celui-là. Quoique, tu les surveilles déjà bien assez comme ça. répondit Fudo d'une voix moqueuse. Sa poitrine se serrait à mesure qu'il saisissait ses propres mots. Il suffisait de bien observer Kido pendant une journée pour comprendre qu'il en pinçait pour le capitaine... Pas vrai ? OS KdFd, super fluffy, happy end :)
1. Chapter 1

Ah ah, bonsoir :D

Je me suis enfin décidée à publier cette fiction. Il s'agit de la première que j'ai faite sur Kido et Fudo, alors j'appréhendais beaucoup le fait de l'uploader... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne l'ai pas publiée en premier, et que j'ai préféré Attention chien méchant. En vérité, mes autres fictions sont souvent sur le ton de la rigolade (en tout cas, j'essaie de ne pas faire trop sérieux) mais celle-là est différente.

Au début, je l'avait écrite en OS, et puis j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de faire une coupure entre la partie 1, qui a un sérieux goût de triste, et la partie 2, qui est déjà un peu plus... lubrique, disons. C'est pourquoi je vais faire 2 chapitres; pour que les gens puissent choisir de ne lire que la partie fluffy.

Je voulais aussi remercier les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews. Je ne sais pas si elle repasseront par là mais je l'espère vivement:

Cassidy : Yo Cassidy :D Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait é-nor-me-ment plaisir de les lire ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir, à vrai dire, puisque le KdFd est loin d'être le couple le plus aimé du fandom I11... Alors je suis vraiment heureuse ! Et puis, dire que j'ai "de l'or dans les doigts"... C'est vraiment adorable ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je prends le compliment très à coeur et je te le dis franchement; j'espère que tu liras mes prochaines fictions ! Arigato :)

Jadina : Hé hé... Moi aussi je suis une fan du genre :) Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais pris le temps de me mettre une review et je te remercie profondément. En effet, j'écris un nombre assez incroyable de fic sur le Kido x Fudo (et j'en ai encore un paquet dans mes fichiers ;p) et je suis contente que ça plaise à quelqu'un :) J'espère donc que tu liras mes prochaines publications et j'espère recevoir encore des reviews de ta part ! (comment ça, je profite de mes lectrices ?)

Merci à vous ! :D

«Qu'est-ce que tu as, Fudo ?»

L'interpellé leva la tête.

«Kido ?»

Ce dernier lui lança un regard agacé et Fudo se rendit à l'évidence: à qui d'autre appartiendrait cette voix ?

Elle était tout simplement unique.

Il sourit discrètement.

Akio se tenait appuyé sur la barrière du pont, celui qui enjambait la rivière et le terrain de foot. Il contemplait le couché de soleil, le ciel ecarlate, les nuages blancs qui y voguaient. Ce soir était beau.

On aurait pu croire que Fudo était profondément ennuyé par la présence du milieu de terrain, mais c'était tout le contraire.

Son ventre était en effervescence, son coeur bondissait et rebondissait dans sa poitrine. La joie était en ébullition dans son corps.

Fudo était vraiment heureux de voir son coéquipier.

«J'ai rien. Pourquoi ?» fit-il d'un air las.

«Pour rien.» répondit froidement le garçon au dread-locks.

Puis, comme si il pensait que sa justification n'était pas valable, il reprit:

«Endo m'a demandé de te parler.. Il pensait que tu n'allais pas très bien ces temps-ci.»

Le concerné déglutit. Endo, Endo, encore Endo, toujours Endo. Sa gorge se noua et un sourire amer vint un nouvelle fois étirer ses lèvres. Et Kido fronça les sourcils.

«Tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux.» lança-t-il d'un ton complêtement hostile. «Endo est le seul à essayer de prendre soin de toi.»

Fudo se demandait souvent pourquoi son comportement était si décalé par rapport à ses sentiments. Sa joie se transformait en lassitude dès qu'elle tentait de s'exprimer, son amertume était perçue comme de la moquerie. Et le désespoir qui le rongeait depuis toujours n'était que de la méchanceté gratuite lorsqu'elle franchissait ses lèvres.

«Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de son cul, celui-là. Quoique, tu les surveilles déjà bien assez comme ça.» répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Sa poitrine se serrait à mesure qu'il saisissait ses propres mots. Il suffisait de bien observer Kido pendant une journée pour comprendre qu'il en pinçait pour le capitaine -heureusement, la plupart des membres de la soccer team n'était pas aussi observateur que Fudo...

Bien sûr, les deux savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas réciproque; le gardien avait déjà un chouchou.

La réplique semblait l'avoir atteint en plein c

œur car il serra les dents, et aussi discret que ce fut, Fudo le vit -il ne fallait pas omettre qu'il était perspicace.

Le semi-tondu déglutit. Heureusement que l'autre portait des lunettes teintées; essuyer son regard haineux l'aurait détruit, et même s'il le méritait, c'était trop dur à supporter.

Finalement, le milieu de terrain ne dit rien -il ne nia même pas- et se contenta de tourner les talons.

La nuit et ses étoiles étaient tombées et Kido Yuuto s'éloignait à grands pas, sans violence, sans insultes, ni même un regard en arrière. Il s'éloignait juste comme on passe devant quelqu'un sans le voir.

Fudo Akio regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la rambarde du pont. Il fixa berge en dessous de lui sans réellement la voir.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et chûrent, simplement, sans même rouler sur ses joues.

Le garçon serra les dents et réprima un sanglot. Il n'avait qu'à pleurer en silence, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

«Mais je t'aime bordel...»

_xoxo.

Toc toc toc.

«Fudo, ouvre !»

Toc toc toc toc.

«C'est Endo !»

Pas lui

, pensa le milieu de terrain. Il serra les dents et ne répondit pas.

«Je sais que tu es là, Fudo, ouvre.»

Akio ne bougea pas, allongé sur le ventre, dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. La pièce était sombre car il n'avait pas ouvert les volets, et un vent glacial pénètrait par les fenêtres ouvertes. Et Akio tentait de se calmer.

Il était rentré tard la nuit dernière, après avoir déprimé sur le pont jusqu'aux alentours de minuit. Et une fois dans son lit douillet, il avait gémi, il avait sangloté, les mains sur la bouche, le front contre ses genoux.

Et le froid l'avait engourdi durant son sommeil et il était tombé malade.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de se lever ni de jouer au foot, et encore moins de croiser l'expression haineuse de Kido.

«Akio...»

Le concerné hoqueta en silence: le capitaine l'avait appelé par son prénom, d'une voix presque maternelle. Il se redresssa et fixa la porte de sa chambre sans trop savoir quoi faire. Sa tête tournait et il voyait flou.

Il n'osa pas imaginer ses yeux probablement rouges, bouffis et cernés ni sa voix éraillée, ni ses lèvres gercées à force de les avoir lêchées.

Il entendit un bruit de frottement et sut que son capitaine s'était adossé à la porte.

«Est-ce que Kido t'a fait du mal ?»

Non. Ce n'était pas Kido. C'était lui qui s'était moqué et qui avait posé sa main sur sa brûlûre sentimentale. C'était lui le monstre, lui l'horreur, lui le pire. Il serra le poing.

«Tu peux tout me dire, Fudo. Je suis ton ami.» murmura Mamoru à travers la porte close.

Non non, il devait faire quelque chose. Les gens ne devaient pas prendre en pitié un monstre de son espèce. Il devait faire comme d'habitude, lancer quelque réplique cinglante, une remarque blessante pour éloigner les autres de son cas. Leur éviter une perte de temps inutile.

«Dégage, puceau, je dors.»

Sa réponse aurait pu être suffisante si elle n'avait pas été adressée à Endo et surtout, si sa voix tremblante ne l'avait pas trahi. Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire des ombres sous le seuil de la porte, il n'avait même pas bougé.

«Ça suffit.» déclara Endo d'une voix sans appel.

Fudo l'entendit se lever et ses pas s'éloigner. Il soupira, et se demanda si c'était par soulagement ou par désespoir. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit à nouveau, fixant le plafond d'un air vide, laissant encore une fois les larmes brouiller sa vue. Il avait pleuré pendant des heures la veille, mais son stock de larmes semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Comme de l'eau débordant d'un barage.

Fudo était sur le point de se laisser aller, persuadé que Endo avait abandonné et que de toutes façons, les autres s'en battaient les couilles.

Lorsque soudain, il entendit un tintement métallique et un bruit de clé inserrée dans une serrure.

Et avant qu'il n'ait compris, Endo avait pénètré sa chambre et verouillait à nouveau la porte derrière lui.

«Fudo Akio.» dit-il.

L'interpellé chercha en vain une manière de se sauver la face, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. De toutes façons, son capitaine avait déjà remarqué ses yeux brillants de larmes qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'essuyer et ses cernes maladives. Fudo n'osa pas imaginer à quel point il devait faire peur. Endo le fixa en silence, probablement choqué dans un premier temps -jamais personne n'avait pensé que Fudo pouvait pleurer- puis pris de pitié. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir parler. Le milieu de terrain passa sa manche sur ses yeux rougis, tandis qu'il passait une fois de plus sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récolter le sel de ses larmes. Il portait le sweat de sport des Inazuma Japan, un simple débardeur noir en dessous, et ne portait qu'un boxer en bas. Et cette vision du frêle Akio aurait attendrit n'importe qui, même Kido, qui pourtant le haissait d'une manière inimaginable.

«Akio...»

«Ne m'appelle pas Akio !»

Le garçon avait presque crié. Sa voix erraillée était partie dans les aigus et les quelques larmes qui avait tenu bon dans ses yeux dévalèrent ses joues rouges de fièvre.

A quoi bon faire semblant ? De toutes façons, il ne pouvait rien cacher au capitaine, sous ses allures de gamin naif, il était bien trop clairvoyant.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Fudo ?» murmura le gardien d'une voix abominablement douce.

«...hh..Je...»

Akio ferma les yeux et les poings, incapable de parler sans hoqueter.

«Tu d-dois... T-.. K-..Kido..»

Sa maitrise lui glissa entre les doigts et pour la 1e fois depuis longtemps, il pleura en hoquetant, en gémissant.

Il pleura à grosses larmes et ne se retint plus de faire du bruit. Ebahi, Endo l'observa un moment, se demandant comment le consoler sans le froisser, puis, comme une mère et son petit, il enlaça son joueur. Il s'assit sur le lit à ces cotés et entoura ses épaules tremblantes de ses bras de gardien.

Akio n'émit aucune insulte. Il se contenta de répondre à l'étreinte de son capitaine, lovant son nez froid et ses joues mouillées dans le cou chaud et réconfortant d'Endo...

Il pleura probablement plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pleurait plus, il était toujours dans les bras de son capitaine, qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux et le berçait lentement. Il renifla et essuya ses yeux avec sa manche. Endo lui avait communiqué sa chaleur, il se sentait mieux. Pourtant, la fièvre avait grimpé en flèche et Fudo voyait trouble. Sa tête tournait un peu et il avait la sensation d'être dans une bulle.

Endo le regarda avec un sourire doux, et passa sa main sur la joue chaude du milieu de terrain.

«Ça va mieux ?» demanda-t-il.

Fudo hocha la tête mais ne dit rien; ses lèvres lui semblaient collées et sa bouche pateuse refusait de s'ouvrir. Il croisa le regard onctueux de son capitaine et crut qu'il allait pleurer à nouveau. Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Son ventre gargouilla faiblement et Endo sourit.

«Il est midi passé, on a raté le déjeuner. Je vais voir aux cuisines ce qu'il y a de reste et je te ramènerai une boisson chaue aussi.» déclara Mamoru en se levant. «Remets-toi au lit, j'arrive.»

Et il sortit de la chambre. Et maintenant ? Fudo obéit et se recoucha silencieusement. Le désespoir passé, il se sentait... Vide. Il n'arrivait pas à penser, il fixait le plafond. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Et ses yeux semblaient se clore d'eux même...

«Endo.»

«Ah, Goenji.»

Fudo rouvrit les yeux et tandis l'oreille. Avait-il dormi ? Endo et Goenji étaient à moins de quelques mètre de lui, dans le couloir.

«Tout va bien ? On ne t'a pas vu de la matiné. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement.»

«Fudo est malade. Je vais prendre soin de lui aujourd'hui..»

«Fudo ?»

Goenji resta silencieux, probablement en train de réfléchir - un peu comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de lui. Fudo esquissa un sourire amer, presque imperceptible tant il était faible.

«_Je me demande ce qu'il se passe...»_

«Ne dis pas au reste de l'équipe qu'il est malade. Dis-leurs juste que ni lui ni moi ne viendront à l'entrainement aujourd'hui.»

«_Très bien...»_

Il entendit deux pas, qu'il identifia comme étant ceux d'Endo, et écouta attentivement la suite. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Peut-être n'était-ce que de la simple curiosité. Goenji reprit la parole:

«_Tu as parlé à Kido, récemment ? Il n'a pas l'air bien non plus.»_

«... Il a peut-être attrapé un coup de froid lui aussi.»

«Peut-être. Je lui ai dit d'aller à l'infirmerie. Si tu as le temps, tu devrais aller le voir.»

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Fudo n'entendit rien et déduit que Endo avait hoché la tête. Puis il entendit des chuchotements qu'il ne parvint pas à définir et enfin des pas qui s'éloignaient. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le gardien des Raimons entra dans la chambre, un plateau repas chaud dans les bras.

«Aki avait mis nos parts de côté. Elle a bien voulu me les réchauffer.» sourit-il.

Fudo l'observa poser la pateau sur le lit, le regard vide, et fixa le repas sans grand envie.

Il n'avait pas faim.

Le capitaine, qui s'était assis sur la chaise de son bureau, prit les couverts. C'était un oden, délicieux râgout à la viande, accompagnant du riz, le tout bien chaud. Endo prit une petite cuillèré et la mangea sans soucis.

«Il est très bon ! Goûte, Fudo !»

Le concerné ne réagis pas. Puis après avoir emmagaziné suffisament de force, il parvint à ouvrir la bouche.

«S'il te plait... Va voir Kido.»

Endo le regarda, étonné. La voix du milieu de terrain était éraillé et faible, mais le ton qu'il avait employé en disait plus que s'il avait fait un discours. Endo sourit, attendrit par ce garçon qu'il semblait découvrir depuis quelques heures.

«Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Goenji.»

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Fudo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder, simplement.

«J'irai le voir tout à l'heure. Si il a put se lever ce matin c'est qu'il est moins mal en point que toi.»

Fudo baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

«S'il ne va pas bien, il faut que tu prennes soin de lui. Il le vaut bien plus que moi.» murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Endo était sur le point de le reprendre, de lui jurer que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'ils valaient autant l'un que l'autre. Mais il vit dans les yeux de Fudo que ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Endo aille visiter Kido pour le soigner et le réconforter, parce qu'il voulait son bonheur. Il aimait Kido et ne voulait que son bien. Il voulait que Endo le laisse et s'occupe de celui qu'il chérissait. Le capitaine soupira, résigné. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait.. Une discussion s'imposait avec Kido.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

«Merci...» chuchota Fudo, qui n'avait plus la force de parler.

Endo sourit tendrement.

«Mange bien, prends tes médicaments et dors. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard dans la soirée.»

Et il sortit, vérouillant la porte derrière lui.

_xoxo.

C'était un soir de fin d'été, dans une maison modeste et vétuste, que s'était joué l'avenir de Fudo Akio.

Le soleil se couchait et le ciel orange couvrait l'horizon.

«Ou il va Papa ?» demanda le petit de 7 ans, d'une voix innocente.

Il observa les yeux brillants de sa mère, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Sa maman le regarda à son tours dans les yeux et une larme dévalla sa joue. Fudo ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Papa s'en va mon ange... Il part...»

Elle étouffa un sanglot dans sa main et ne cligna pas des yeux, comme si elle savait que si elle le faisait, d'autres larmes couleraient rejoindre la première.

«Il va falloir être fort, Akio.» fit-elle de sa voix sanglotante.

Le petit serra la patte de son ours en peluche dans sa main. Il fixa sa maman pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire. La femme caressa tendrement sa joue et tenta un sourire.

C'est à cet instant que Fudo Akio prit sa décision: il devait être fort, plus fort, toujours plus, encore encore...

Fudo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il bougea ses membres engourdis et battit des paupières. Il émergeait d'un rêve désagréablement familier, celui qui hantait ses nuits depuis sa tendre enfance. Enfin, pas si tendre que ça. Il essaya de prendre possession de son corps, qu'il semblait avoir quitté longtemps... Il sentit le froid dans son dos lorsqu'il se cambra sur son matelas et ses genoux craquer quand il les plia. La sueur perlait sur sa peau pâle et fiêvreuse.

Fudo grimaça: il se sentait poisseux de partout, son corps, son visage, jusqu'au coin de ses yeux gonflés. Il devait prendre une douche. Il se redressa et se demanda quel heure il était. Après le départ d'Endo, il avait mangé et pris les médicaments qui se trouvaient sur son plateau.

Il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, ses yeux lourds de fatigue et sa dernière nuit incomplête avaient eut raison de lui. Il se sentait mieux, et il avait probablement moins de fièvre que plus tôt.

Il se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et frissonna en sentant l'air frais sur sa peau habituée à la chaleur de ses couvertures.

En tremblant de froid, il sortit de sa chambre. Les douches se situaient à quelques mètres de là. Il tituba et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, qu'il se mit à longer. Il passa devant la salle commune: déserte... Son regard se posa machinalement sur l'horloge de la pièce de repos.

«..16h40...» lut-il à voix haute en plissant les yeux.

Il pressa le pas. L'entrainement prenait fin vers 17h. Il ne voulait pas se mêler au reste de l'équipe, il avait donc interêt à ne pas prendre son temps. Il atteint enfin les vestiaires.

Sans plus attendre, il se laissa tomber sur le banc et retira son sweat. Il grimaça en sentant ses muscles du dos et des bras s'étirer. Il enleva son débardeur chaud et eut la chair de poule au contact de l'air froid.

Il se débarassa vite fait de son boxer et fila sous les douches, se mettre à l'abris des jets d'eau chaude. Mais comme dans toutes douches collectives respectables, l'eau chaude se fit désirer. Fudo avait ouvert la valve sans se méfier et une pluie glaciale s'abattit sur son corps fiêvreux. Il poussa un cri de surprise et gémit, les dents serrées. L'eau froide coula le long de tous ses membres, semant la chair de poule sur son passage, et bientôt, le milieu de terrain tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

L'eau chaude vint enfin remplacer la douche glaciale. Fudo se redressa un peu et tenta de faire cesser son grelotement. Il attrapa le gel douche, et se savonna abondamment le corps, avec la volonté d'en finir au plus vite. Plus vite il serait propre, plus vite il pourrait retourner se coucher dans son lit doux et chaud.

Il se lava rapidement le corps, fit mousser le savon dans ses cheveux et finit par se laisser rincer. Les bulles de shampoing glissèrent sur sa peau d'albâtre et la mousse alla se nicher dans le creux de son cou, dans son nombril et le bas de son dos..

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps et Fudo crut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sortir de l'eau...

«HEY, RANGEZ AU MOINS LE MATÉRIEL AVANT D'ALLER VOUS DOUCHER !»

Fudo sursauta. C'était la voix de Kazemaru qui lui parvenait de dehors. Dans quelques instants, les vestiaires seraient plongés dans une cohue chaleureuse, une petite foule de joueurs fatigués et sales qui se rueraient dans les douches.

Il coupa l'eau et secoua la tête pour se débarasser des gouttes qui ruisselaient de ses cheveux. Il se précipita vers le vestiaire, prit ses affaires en urgence et, sans même s'habiller, déguerpit vers la salle ouverte la plus proche. Il entra sans frapper.

Les jambes tremblantes, le froid engourdissant à nouveau toutes les parcelles de son corps, il ferma la porte minutieusement.

Il ignora ses grelotements et sa peau nue, se concentrant sur les voix dans le couloir.

«Endo est venu finalement !»

C'était la voix de Tsunami.

«Goenji avait l'air de dire qu'il était occupé.»

reprit le défenseur d'un ton pensif.

«C'est vrai... Le terrain avait l'air vide sans lui. En plus, ni Kido ni Fudo ne sont revenus dans l'après midi.»

ajouta une voix que Fudo définit comme celle de Tachimukai.

Alors comme ça, Kido n'avait pas remit les pieds qur le terrain ? Fudo déglutit et espéra qu'il allait bien.

«Kido n'avait pas l'air d'être très en forme. Je me demande ce qu'il a.»

«Lui et Fudo ont peut-être attrapé le même rhum.»

Tsunami rit en écoutant la réponse de son camarade et il répondit quelque chose que Fudo n'entendit pas: ils étaient trop loins à présent.

Fudo soupira et fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il était toujours nu et bien qu'il ait pu sêcher un peu, ses cheveux ruisselaient encore et ses vêtements, qu'il tenait contre lui, étaient trempés.

Il se détourna de la porte et fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Il leva les yeux, la peur au ventre, et croisa le seul regard qu'il aurait à tous prix voulu éviter ce jour là.

Kido se tenait devant lui.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux. Akio priait pour que ce Kido ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'il finisse par s'évanouir comme de la fumée.

Mais il resta là.

Kido était silencieux.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus ferma sa bouche -qui s'était entrouverte de surprise- et se mit à détailler son vis-à-vis. Kido ne portait qu'un sweatshirt gris bien chaud et un boxer noir. Ses jambes aussi étaient pâles et finement musclée par les années de football qu'elles avaient traversées. Ses bras étaient frêles, mince et sa peau, semblait onctueuse. Mais le visage de Kido ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

Sa mine impassible et autoritaire avait laissé place à des joues rouges et des yeux brillants. Il portait ses lunettes autour de son cou et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Et, comme si Fudo se reflètait dans un miroir, il avait ses cernes et ses yeux bouffis.

Kido avait pleuré.

Fudo fut prit d'un abominable envie de fuir loin de son coéquipier. Loin de cette incarnation du mal qu'il avait toujours semé. Mais ses jambes transie de froid refusèrent de bouger et son corps toujours nu fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Soudain Kido tourna les talons et entra dans la petite salle au fond de l'infirmerie, qui servait de lingerie.

Il en ressorti avec une grande serviette et se dirigea vers celui qu'il haissait. Il la passa doucement autour des épaules de Fudo, qui tremblait à présent autant de froid que de peur. Il lui prit ses vêtements humides des mains et l'enveloppa entier dans le tissus de bain. Il frictionna les épaules tandis que Fudo fixait ses pieds, la tête vide. Il ne parvenait pas à organiser ses pensées. Kido monopolisait toute son attention. Le garçon au dread-locks prit un pan de la serviette pour essuyer les cheveux, qu'il passa doucement sur sa tête.

Fudo ferma les yeux et retint un gémissement de bonheur. Il sentait la pression des doigts de son coéquipier au travers de la serviette et aimait vraiment cette sensation de massage. Il se demanda un instant comment ses jambes parvenaient encore à le porter lorsqu'il tressaillit.

Kido avait laissé tomber la serviette et caressait ses cheveux à même ses doigts à présent.

Kido avait des mains chaudes.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ses tempes, puis de sa machoire, avant d'effleurer ses joues. Fudo n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, comme si un papillon s'était posé sur son visage et que le moindre petit mouvement l'effraierai.

Et c'était presque la réalité des choses. Le passage des doigts de Yuuto sur ses joues ne pesaient pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

Fudo pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Kido qu'en cet instant, qu'il ne l'avait jamais touché d'aussi près aussi longtemps.

«Endo m'a dit...»

Cette phrase brisa toute la magie du moment. Le 2e stratège de l'équipe rouvrit des yeux déçus, et plongea dans les iris mystérieux de Kido.

«Endo m'a dit que je n'avais rien compris.» acheva le chatain en souriant étrangement.

Pour le coup, Fudo n'avait rien compris non plus. De quoi parlait-il ? Kido ferma les yeux d'un air amusé. Il posa sa main chaude sur le torse nu d'Akio, qui tressaillit de surprise. Kido sourit de plus belle et, de son autre main, il caressa la joue du garçon.

Et il se fixèrent, Fudo perplexe et Kido mystérieusement souriant.

Et il quitta l'infirmerie sans mot dire, laissant là le pauvre Fudo, nu et perdu, qui mit un temps un réagir. Quoi ?... C'est tout ? Il.. S'en va comme ça, sans rien dire de plus ?

Fudo grinça des dents. Il faisait exprès, c'était pas possible autrement !

Il frissona et se baissa pour ramasser la serviette qu'avait fait tomber Kido. Il s'emitouffla une seconde fois, et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément.

Il y avait encore l'odeur de Yuuto dans la pièce... Il dirigea son regard brumeux vers les lits et apperçu celui qu'il cherchait. Les couvertures avaient été pliées au bout du lit pour que la femme de ménage puisse facilement changer les draps.

Kido avait dormi dans ce lit.

Le milieu de terrain effleura les couvertures du lit et fixa le coussin.

Pohf~~

Akio se laissa tomber dans le lit, enfouit sa tête dans le coussin. _L'odeur... De Kido..._

Fudo emplit ses poumons du parfum de son coéquipier, des fragrances à la fois suave et musquée qui lui enivrait les narines.

Rien n'aurait pu le déloger de ce lit si délicieusement familier, sauf peut-être ce qui arriva.

«Fudo ?»

Ça, c'était la voix d'Endo. L'interpellé leva les yeux. Le gardien semblait très surpris.

«Mais... Ou est Kido ?»

Fudo haussa mollement les épaules et Endo comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il soupira, comme amusé. Fudo fronça les sourcils.

Ce qui s'était produit avec Kido ne l'avait pas rendu triste, il n'avait pas pleuré. Mais ça l'avait vraiment, terriblement frustré.

Fudo était frustré. Et pour un peu, il se remettrait à insulter Endo. Mais ce qu'avait fait ce dernier pour lui l'en empêcha. Il avait développé une sorte de... _Respect_ envers le capitaine.

«Tu as pris ta douche ?» demanda le chatain comme pour changer de sujet.

«Hhmmm» grogna Fudo.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais à l'infirmerie dans le lit de Kido ?»

Furo retint un juron. Vraiment, ce Endo, ou avait-il eut son sens de la pratique ? Sa question était apparu comme une surprise, et Fudo ne l'avait vu venir.

«Heu.. Je..» fut tout ce que Fudo fut capable de dire.

Endo sourit franchement cette fois-ci. Mais quel idiot ! Fudo renfouit sa tête dans le coussin pour dissimuler ses joues rouges de gêne.

«J'ai parlé à Kido.» déclara-il.

A ces mots, le milieu de terrain tressaillit.

«Je lui ai parlé de toi, de vous deux. Je lui ai dit que certaines choses blessaient plus lorsqu'on les garde pour soi que lorsqu'on en parle. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait voir les choses en face, qu'il devait arrêter de se cacher derrière de vieux sentiments et de les prendre comme des boucliers.»

Fudo avait écouté la tirade de son capitaine sans bouger et lorsqu'enfin il leva les yeux vers lui, il vit un Endo sombre et terriblement sérieux.

«Ca fait mal à Yuuto d'avoir mal pour ce genre de chose, tu comprends?.. Jusque là, tout lui était toujours parut facile: il aimait sans se soucier de savoir si les gens l'aimaient aussi. Il m'aimait moi, il aimait Goenji, sa soeur, l'équipe, Teikoku et le football. Et il se fichait de savoir si ils l'aimaient en retour. Il les protégeait et aimait simplement.»

Fudo ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire. Alors il se tut et attendit la suite.

«Kido a toujours su qui il aimait et qui il haissait. Kageyama... Toi. Dès qu'il vous a rencontré, il vous a haït. Mais il a été amené, avec la création d'Inazuma Japan, à te cotoyer. Kido, tu le sais bien, est très intelligent. Il detestait ta façon de parler, tes gros-mots et ton avidité. Mais il a apprit aussi, et ça, il ne s'en est pas tout de suite apperçu, à te considérer autrement. À voir cet autre visage, celui que tu caches si bien, derrière toutes tes méchancetés.»

Fudo hoqueta. Non, impossible. Kido n'avait pas put voir...

«Et cette partie de toi, celle qui était blessée et fragile, celle qui semblait se tordre de douleur à chaque horreur que tu disais, il l'aimait. Tu imagines bien que pour un gars comme Kido, s'appercevoir qu'il aime un 'sale type' comme toi...»

«...C'est terrible.» acheva doucement Akio.

Endo sourit tendrement et poursuivit.

«Il ne m'en avait pas parlé alors je n'avais pas pensé qu'il réagirait de cette façon. Quand je lui ai demandé hier d'aller te parler, il a refusé. Il m'a seulement dit: j'irai voir Fudo quand je me soucierai de lui.»

Il se tut un instant, comme pour réfléchir à la tournure de sa phrase.

«Pourtant, le soir même, il est allé te voir.»

Fudo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors voilà ce qui se passait dans la tête complexe de Kido ? Mais alors... Quand il avait dit qu'il venait parce qu'Endo le lui avait demandé, ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai ? Fudo secoua la tête. Et quand il lui avait dit de se mêler de ses affaires (ou plutôt, des fesses de son capitaine)... Il avait réellement pris ça pour lui ?

«Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Kido m'a dit en pleurant que ses repères s'envolait, et que pour s'empêcher de t'aimer, il se cachait derrière les sentiments dont il était sûr. Il se cachait derrière moi, derrière Goenji, sa soeur, l'équipe, Teikoku et le football. Et il essayait d'ignorer que tu avais volé une place parmis ses certitudes.»

Endo se mit à rire tendrement.

«Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien compris.»

Fudo baissa les yeux; c'est bien ça que Kido lui avait dit. Mais alors, est-ce qu'il avait eut le temps de se reposer la question ?

«J'aime Kido.»

Fudo releva la tête et fixa son capitaine, surprit.

«Et j'aime Goenji, mon grand-père, l'équipe, Teikoku, le Football, les ramens, les extraterrestres, les amis que j'ai déjà et ceux que j'aurai à l'avenir. Et je t'aime aussi toi. Maintenant, ça ne tient qu'à vous de vous aimer. Je pense que Kido a fait de grands pas déjà. C'est aussi à toi de laisser ton masque sur le banc de touche et de lui prouver que le vrai Akio, c'est celui qui pleure dans son lit et qui pense aux autres.»

Akio avait écouté son capitaine sans broncher, et chaque mot qu'il prononçait le frappait comme un ballon lancé à pleines forces.

Kido et Fudo. Fudo et Kido. Alors ce n'était pas voué à l'échec ? Il déglutit, un étrange sentiment d'espoir naissant dans son ventre. Kido. Comment avait-il put être idiot à ce point ? Il aurait dû remarquer le malaise de son camarade ! Il y avait des limites à la cécité. Kido, Kido, il n'avait plus que ce mot à la bouche, comme si le nom affluait désormais dans ses vaisseaux sanguins.

Fudo se leva.

«Va le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Au lieu de renifler ses draps sales.» se moqua gentillement Endo. « De toute façon tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, si tu veux récupérer tes vêtements.»

Sur ces sages paroles, il désigna la serviette que Fudo avait laissé sur le lit en se relevant et détourna les yeux pour ne pas paraître trop indiscret -ceci dit, Fudo n'était pas vraiment mal foutu...

Le milieu de terrain se rendit compte rapidement qu'il était toujours nu, et que ses affaires, même trempées n'étaient plus dans les parages.

Et si elles n'étaient pas là.. C'est qu'elles étaient avec Kido. Fudo sourit.

Qui de ses vêtements ou de son coéquipier avait-il le plus envie de retrouver ?

La question ne se posait pas, et personne ne pourrait le contredire.

_xoxo.

Fudo se tenait nu devant la porte de la chambre de Kido.

«...»

Il hésita à s'annoncer, se demandant si Kido lui ouvrirait. Et puis, peut-être que la porte était fermée à clé. Fudo haussa les épaules et tourna doucement la poignée. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il devait agir. Après tout, il était nu devant la chambre de Kido, et si quelqu'un le voyait il trouverait probablement ça plutôt louche.

Il poussa silencieusement la porte et entra. Kido se tenait appuyé au bord de sa fenêtre ouverte, dos à la porte. Il portait toujours son sweat et semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Une légère brise soulevait ses cheuveux détachés et fit frissoner Fudo.

Le rebel avança aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, fermant précautionneusement la porte.

Il mit un pied devant l'autre, doucement, et arriva bientôt à quelque centimètres du chatain. Son odeur enivra à nouveau ses sens et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses bras enlaçait Kido.

C'était une de ces étreintes douces, calines, celle qu'on fait à ses parents et à ses peluches tout enfant. Tout le monde connait cette sensation. Fudo, lui n'en avait qu'un vague souvenir, quand il enlaçait encore sa maman pendant que son père prenait la photo, ou quand il enlaçait son nounours, fier d'avoir un si doux ami.

Ses bras nus entourèrent les épaules de Kido, qui avit eut un mouvement de surprise, mais qui avait dû reconnaitre Fudo -ou pas justement- et qui s'était laissé faire. Il restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puis les mains fines du 1e stratège des Raimon vinrent se poser sur les bras calins de Fudo. Il les frola d'abord, puis les caressa d'un geste tendre.

«Fudo...»

«Oui ?»

«Est-ce que tu as pleuré aussi ?»

Kido avait parlé d'une voix douce, tout bas, tout fragile. Fudo serra les dents et fourra son nez dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à pouvoir efleurer son cou chaud du nez.

«Oui.» murmura-t-il.

Kido ne réagit pas -si bien que Fudo se demanda si il avait entendu. Le milieu gauche ferma les yeux, profitant du silence pour respirer son parfum, à même sa peau, si doux, si musqué, qu'il pria pour la 1e fois de sa vie, et souhaita rester ainsi à jamais.

Mais ce qui arriva était mieux encore.

«Akio.»

Un festival sembla s'ouvrir d'un coup dans le ventre de Fudo, qui à la seule entente de son prénom par une voix si abominablement suave crut défaillir.

Kido avait dit son prénom nom. C'était.. Jouissif.

Et puis, c'était bon signe, non ?

Puis, Kido se libéra de l'étreinte et se tourna vers son coéquipier. Leur visages n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre et leurs corps s'effleuraient. Leurs jambes nues et chaudes se touchaient et leurs torses se frolaient.

Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient.

Les yeux rouges de Kido brillaient d'une lumière nouvelle, et quelque chose l'attisait encore. Fudo était... Fasciné. Le garçon aux dreads sourit tendrement.

«Je t'aime, je crois...»souffla-t-il en rougissant.

Fudo mit un temps à comprendre. Il ignorait si il était devenu tout blanc ou tout rouge, mais la déclaration de Kido l'avait secoué. Il crut qu'il tremblait, et il eut chaud, et froid, et il se donna une gifle mentale. Son vis-à-vis remarqua sa surprise et détourna le regard, gêné. Kido l'aimait aussi. De quoi faire une attaque. Mais Fudo reprit vite ses esprit et ferma les poings pour ne pas sauter sur son interlocuteur.

«Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui d'autre ne t'aimera dans ta vie.»

Bon, c'était un peu prétencieux, cette déclaration. Juste un peu. Et un peu excentrique aussi. En tout cas, cela avait fait rougir Kido de façon adorable, les joues teintées d'un rose soutenu, les yeux fixant le sol, les lèvre pincées, comme s'il ne savait pas si il devait sourire ou pleurer.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Pour de bon. Je savais que tu aimais Endo, et j'étais jaloux, alors j'étais méchant avec toi. C'était une façon malsaine de me venger. Mais hier, j'ai dépassé les bornes. Tu avais l'air tellement blessé... Je... J'avais envie de me frapper.»

Ses explications sortaient de sa bouche comme un flot ininterrompu. Il avait besoin de dire, de dire à quel point il avait eut mal de lui faire mal, à quel point il n'avait pourtant jamais cessé de l'aimer.

«Je t'aime tellement... De toutes les cellules de mon corps, de tout les pores de ma peau... Mais j'avais tellement peur de te le dire...»

Kido avait progressivement relevé les yeux vers lui. Puis il avait déglutit.

Et sourit.

«Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime.»

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime. De tout mon corps.

C'était les mots qui emplissaient la tête de Fudo en cet instant. Il se pencha vers son partenaire et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de rencontrer des lèvres.

Celles de Kido.

Douces, sucrées, avec ce goût de lait et de canelle qui faisait tout le charme d'un chocolat chaud. Des lèvres si délicieuse qu'on en aurait mangé. Un vrai festin. Fudo ne résista pas à l'envie d'y gouter pour de vrai. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue caresser le fruit de ses convoitises.

Et apparemment, Kido ne résista pas longtemps non plus.

Il céda le passage et leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Un baiser langoureux, amoureux, doux.

Tout semblait ne plus exister.

Fudo glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Kido et Kido entoura le cou de Fudo avec ses bras. Leurs jambes nues s'entremêlèrent.

C'était un baiser, un simple baiser, qui avait scellé leur union. Et qui promettait tellement de choses...

Ho ho ho ! :D

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Ne vous en faites pas, la suite dort paisiblement dans mes archives et attends d'être lu avec impatience :) Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas relu entièrement, juste survolé, alors si quelque chose vous choque au point de vous faire tomber de votre chaise, balancez-moi des tomates et laissez une petite review agressive :)

Et si vous n'êtes pas tombé de votre chaise, rien de plus incroyable; vous pouvez me aisser une review pour m'expliquer comment vous avez réussis cet exploit !

Allez, j'arrête mon délire. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui viendra probablement très bientôt accompagné d'un vieil ami; le lemon...! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Rebonsoir ? :)

Héhé, la suite tant attendue (ou pas d'ailleurs x)

«Quoi, encore nous ?!» s'écria Fudo.

Kazemaru acquièça et Tsunami reprit d'une voix désolée:

«Vous savez, les gars, vous avez été malade tous les deux la semaine dernière... Et tous ici se sont relayés pour vous faire à manger et maintenir votre linge propre.»

«Tsunami dit vrai, Fudo, nous devrions juste le faire.» tenta de raisonner Kido.

«Mais.. C'est sévère ! Ce n'était pas notre faute si on est tombés malade ! Et puis, on fait la vaisselle et le repas depuis cinq jours maintenant...»

«Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ma faute si on est tombés malades...» interrompit le stratège n°1. «C'est vraiment la tienne.»

Il avait dit cela avec un sourire en coin et une expression amusée. Fudo ne répondit rien et se contenta de rougir un peu, sous le regard curieux de ses équipiers. C'est vrai, à la base, Kido n'était pas malade. Simplement, en l'embrassant, il lui avait refilé sa grippe.

Il faillit lui rétorquer que ça ne l'avait pas plus gêné que ça d'être embrassé, mais se souvint de la présence du reste de l'équipe et se tut malgré lui.

«Quoi qu'il en soit, les gars, faites-le cette fois encore. Nous reprendrons le rythme normal des services dès Lundi.» lança Goenji, la voix de la raison.

Le capitaine l'approuva d'un hochement de tête et Fudo dut se résigner à couper les légumes pour le curry de ce soir.

Fudo poussa un long soupir en voyant la montagne de légume qu'il lui restait à découper.

«Tu t'en sors ?» demanda Kido en se glissant derrière lui.

«Je me noie dans les légumes...» se plaignit le milieu défenseur.

«Et moi dans les épluchures...» soupira le chatain en passant son bras sur son front.

Il avait retiré ses lunettes afin de mieux voir ses mouvements d'économe -au diable le style, mieux valait éviter de se couper les doigts. Il avait retroussé les manches longues de son t-shirt noir et portait un pantalon gris.

Fudo, quand à lui, portait un sweatshirt bordeaux sans capuche et un slim noir qu'il avait acheté rescemment.

«La sauce est prête ?» demanda Fudo en regroupant pour la enième fois ses rondelles de carottes, de poireaux, et ses dés de pomme de terre.

«Je ne peux pas tout faire !» lança le milieu centre d'un ton agacé.

«Il reste beaucoup de légumes ?»

«Pas tellement.»

Fudo quitta son plan de travail et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de son conpagnon, qui s'appliquait à éplucher les dernières pommes.

«Des pommes ?» marmonna Fudo d'une voix douteuse.

«Oui. Ca donne du parfum au curry.»

«Ma mère n'en mettait pas dans le sien...»

Kido se tourna vers lui, surpris, et fixa son équipier. C'était bien la première fois que Fudo disait quelque chose comme ça. Un truc sur lui. Et le brun poursuivit sur sa lancé, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'étonnement de son ami.

«Quand ma mère faisait du curry, c'était la fête dans le quartier. Toute la journée, ça sentait les épices et au final, nous invitions les voisins à manger le curry avec nous.»

Une expression paisible s'était installé sur son visage, faisant frissoner Kido. Sa mère, hein ...? Il n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris tout à coup ? En voyant l'expression choquée de Kido, Fudo se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et baissa les yeux.

«Excuse-moi.»

Il se débarassa de son tablier et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine, les poings serrés.

«Attends, Fudo !»

Kido s'était élancé, rattrapant son équipier. Il lui avait saisit le poignet d'un geste agile.

«Tu veux me parler ?»

Le remplaçant ne répondait pas, toujours dos à son vis-à-vis. Kido serra les dents et fronça les sourcils.

«Fudo, souviens-toi de ce qu'on vient de traverser... Certaines choses font moins mal lorsqu'on en parle que lorsqu'on essaie de le garder pour soi.»

Fudo tressaillit. C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'avait dit le capitaine et il avait raison. Il inspira profondément et fit volte face.

Il plongea ses yeux glacés dans les pupilles enflammées de son interlocuteur et prit la parole:

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de te parler d'elle... Je crois que c'est parce que je t'ai vu éplucher ces légumes consciencieusement et qu'à cet instant... J'ai cru que tu lui ressemblais.»

Puis il sourit le plus sincèrement possible et murmura:

«Je suis désolé pour ça. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.»

Kido sourit à son tour et secoua négativement la tête. Puis d'une voix douce, il demanda:

«C'est une bonne chose... Que je ressemble à ta mère ?»

«Oui.»

Fudo lui lança un regard plein de tendresse et Kido crut comprendre. Cette femme était probablement une des personnes que Fudo avait le plus aimé dans sa vie. Sa mère...

«Ca va alors ?»

«Oui.» aquiesca le concerné, souriant toujours. «Je pensais juste que tu avais mal pris le fait que je parle de ma mère... Alors que tu n'en a pas.»

Kido ne fut pas blessé par ces mots. Etrangement, le fait que Fudo les ait prononcé le gonflait d'insouciance. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas de mère, simplement un père sévère et opulent qui lui avait donné son nom. Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître aux yeux des autres, Kido avait trouvé une famille en Raimon. Et ça lui suffisait. Un regard vers Fudo lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient dans la même situation. Fudo... N'avait pas eut un père digne de ce nom.

«On se ressemble vraiment plus que ce qu'on voudrait nous faire croire, hein ?»

«C'est aussi ce que je pense.» sourit tendrement Fudo.

Là-dessus, il s'approcha de Kido et posa sa main sur son torse. L'autre sourit et vint caresser sa joue avec douceur. Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement dans la cuisine du bâtiment d'Inazuma Japan.

Fudo entoura le cou de Kido de ses bras tandis que ce dernier allait caresser ses hanches de ses mains légères. Ils se séparèrent un peu, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, et se remirent aussitôt à s'embrasser en étouffant au mieux leurs gémissements.

Kido finit par trouver la volonté de mettre fin au baiser et murmura d'une voix rauque d'excitation:

«Il faut préparer le curry...»

«Tu as raison..»

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sauvagement, Fudo aggripant violemment le col de son compagnon et Kido entamant de relever son sweatshirt, couvrant son dos nu de caresses ardentes.

«Je fais...réchauffer le curry... Et...» haleta le milieu défenseur.

«Je...m'occupe du..poulet...»

Mais malgré leurs bonnes résolutions, ils continuaient de se caresser et de gémir silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Ils se séparèrent en hâte et se précipitèrent à leurs occupations, tentant de réguler leurs souffles.

«Oni-san, Fudo-kun, le repas est près ?» lança Haruna Otonashi en entrant dans la salle de restauration, juste en face des cuisines.

«O-Oui !» répondit Kido en reconnaissant sa s

œur.

La brune arriva dans la cuisine et fixa les deux garçons préparant le repas.

«Tu appelles ça 'prêt', oni-san ?» demanda la manager avec un sourire moqueur.

«Ah ah... Ca l'est presque non ?» répondit le concerné avec tout le naturel qu'il avait en réserve.

Pourtant, Haruna se figea et fixa intensément son frère.

«Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre...»

«Vraiment...?»

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air pensive.

«Tu as la voix rauque...essouflée... Et les pupilles dilatées, c'est étrange...»

Puis, comme si elle avait reçu un coup, elle s'écria:

«Ne me dites pas que...!»

Elle fixa tour à tour Kido, qui tentait de rester calme et Fudo, qui évitait soigneusement son regard et reprit d'une voix effarée:

«Vous êtes encore malades, c'est ça ?!»

Kido eut du mal à retenir un soupir de soulagement et espéra de tout son être que Fudo ne se trahirait pas non plus.

«Un peu, mais ne le dis pas aux autres... Nous sommes presque rétablis, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.» fit Kido d'une voix tremblante de soulagement.

«Vraiment, oni-san... Ne vous surmenez pas alors.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas.» sourit le chatain.

La brune commença à s'éloigner et se retourna une dernière fois pour dire:

«Fudo-kun, tu devrais mettre un tablier si tu ne veux pas te salir !»

Et elle partit pour de bon. Kido poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et Fudo s'appuya sur le plan de travail, les jambes tremblantes.

«On... On a eut chaud...» souffla-t-il.

«Personellement, j'ai _encore_ chaud...» lâcha le chatain pour toute réponse.

Un échange de regard avec son comparse lui apprit qu'ils étaient dans la même situation. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas fébrile, et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Fudo gémit dans sa bouche et se colla un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant sentir la bosse qui se formait dans son bas-ventre.

«Fudo...» murmura le jeune stratège n°1.

Le garçon répondit au soupir par une étreinte enflammée et attira encore un peu l'autre contre son corps bouillant.

Kido tentait de garder sa tête froide sans réellement y parvenir. Vu comment ils étaient partis, ils allaient le faire...

Mais leur première fois... Kido n'avait pas vraiment de souci à se faire pour lui, ce n'était pas sa première expérience avec un garçon, même s'il avait jusque là couché majoritairement avec des filles. D'ailleurs, toutes ses fois, il avait été au dessus. Qu'en était-il de Fudo ? L'avait-il déjà fait avec un garçon, si oui, avait-il été dominé ou dominant ?

Kido grogna en imaginant un autre que lui prendre Fudo...

Il dut étouffer un geignement lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau son compagnon frotter son bassin au sien et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il finit par tourner sur lui-même afin de plaquer Fudo à son plan de travail. N'y tenant plus, il passa sa main froide sous le pantalon noir du remplaçant, le faisant frissoner lorsqu'il vint peloter ses fesses.

Il se pencha pour mordiller espièglement son cou et passa sa main sur le devant, glissant sous le jean serré de son équipier. Fudo sursauta soudain et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

Les doigts de Kido étaient venus inocemment caresser l'interieur de sa cuisse, frôlant au passage la bosse qui déformait son boxer.

«Ohhh.. Hh..» gémit le numéro 8 en fermant les yeux.

Kido sourit et répondit à la demande muette de son partenaire, tâtant la proéminence brûlant sous ses doigts.

«_Les gaaars ! J'ai faaaaim !»_

Les deux garçons se séparèrent à nouveau et Kido mit ses lunettes en entendant ce cri du c

œur foncer dans le couloir en direction des cuisines. Ils fixèrent le nouvel arrivant d'un regard plein de colère.

«Alors, le curry ?» demanda Kogure sans remarquer l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce.

Avant que l'un des deux milieux puisse répliquer, Kazemaru et Hijitaka apparurent derrière le petit joueur.

«Vous avez besoin d'aide ?» demanda le géant sans faire attention aux joues rouges et aux cheveux en pagaille des deux autres.

«On s'est dit qu'on devrait pas vous faire travailler comme ça alors que vous sortez de convalescence...» justifia le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Kido dut ravaler sa frustration devant tant d'attention, et sous le regard désapointé de son partenaire, il sourit.

«C'est gentil à vous. On est un peu débordés..!» fit-il.

«Allez, ne perdons pas de temps ! Tout le monde a faim !» lança Kazemaru.

Lui et Hijitaka entrèrent dans la cuisine et attrapèrent un tablier chacun, prêt à s'occuper du reste. Fudo lança un regard vers Kido et comprit que l'heure n'était malheureusement plus aux caresses mais bel et bien à la préparation du dîner. Il retint avec peine un soupir desespéré et rejoignit les nouveaux venus tandis que Kido allait se laver les mains.

La préparation du repas se fit en silence, dans une atmosphère pesant malgré les efforts du défenseur et du milieu aux cheveux bleus pour aléger l'ambiance.

Au final, le curry fut près à temps et, attiré par l'odeur de l'épice, les membres de l'équipe investirent le refectoire. Kazemaru quitta la cuisine à la suite d'Hijitaka avec la marmite de curry et le riz sur un chariot. Fudo et Kido était désormais seuls dans la cuisine, les autres membres de l'équipe accueillant le dîner avec joie.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kido y lut toute la frustation du monde ainsi qu'une rage monstrueuse.

«Ne t'en fait pas...» chuchota le chatain. «Ce n'est que partie remise...»

Puis, après un coup d'oeil vers le refectoire, il se pencha vers Fudo et caressa la bosse à présent douleureuse de son compagnon. Celui-ci grogna de plaisir et ferma légèrement les yeux.

«J'en peux... Plus...» siffla Fudo d'une voix ou perçait la colère. «Faut... Faut que je me calme...»

Il soutint le regard intense du 14 et décela même une lueure réprobatrice.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, il répartit d'un ton acerbe:

«Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On est dans la même situation... Je vois bien que toi aussi... T'en peux plus !»

«Tu préfères te la jouer solo ? Alors après ne vient pas pleurer si je vais voir ailleurs.»

Il vit dans les yeux de Fudo qu'il venait de dépasser les bornes. La frustration le tenaillait lui aussi et l'avait poussé à dire des choses qui dépassaient sa pensée. Il était sur le point de s'excuser et de remettre les choses au clair lorsque Fudo agrippa son col, le regard brûlant d'une colère attisée par la frustration. Mais cette rage menaçante cachait la blessure qu'il avait reçu des derniers mots de Kido.

«Tu ne comprends vraiment rien...» souffla le remplaçant d'un ton grondant.

«Fudo, je...»

«Les gars ?»

Kazemaru les regardait, sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et de stupeur à la fois. Voyant le milieu aux cheveux bleus dans cet état, d'autres rappliquèrent rapidement et ce fut Endo qui s'avança en premier.

«Vous.. Vous battez pas, hein ?» demanda-t-il, incertain, comme si par cette question, il essayait de se persuader lui-même.

Fudo serra les poings pour ne pas frapper Kido et lança d'une voix où grondait la haine:

«Vous... VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER !»

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il repoussa Kido qu'il tenait par le col et fendit la petite assemblée d'un pas courroucé. Il sortit du réfectoire en claquant la porte, sous le regard de ses équipiers, qui reportèrent leur attention sur Kido dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil.

Ce dernier se tenait debout, légèrement secoué par la dispute. Son regard sombre mitraillait la porte du refectoire et il réprima un grognement de colère.

De colère pas seulement contre les autres ou Fudo, mais aussi et surtout contre lui, qui avait encore tout gaché.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?» demanda Kazemaru.

«Rien.» répondit le stratège d'une voix acerbe.

Les joueurs se regardèrent entre eux; Kido, même en colère, ne répondait jamais sur ce ton. Endo soupira silencieusement et demanda aux membres d'aller manger.

Tous obéirent, laissant Kido et le capitaine seuls dans les cuisines.

«Kido...»

«J'ai encore tout fait foirer.»

Il réalisa ses paroles et pesta de rage contre lui-même. Le gardien le fixa, impuissant.

«Oublie un peu tout ça, Kido. On va manger.»

Le génie hocha la tête sombrement et se dirigea vers le refectoire, ou Goenji lui tendit son assiette. Il la saisit en le remerciant vaguement et s'assit en face de lui, laissant Endo s'asseoir à côté de l'Ace stricker.

Le dîner se déroula paisiblement, les joueurs ayant vite oublié l'incident. Kido quant à lui finit son plat sans conviction et repoussa son assiette vide. Endo leva alors les yeux vers lui et se pencha discrètement pour chuchoter:

«C'est bon... Va rejoindre Fudo. Je ferrai la vaisselle pour toi.»

Kido releva la tête, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes teintées.

«Tu es sûr ?»

«Certain.»

Le capitain le gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant qui rassura le chatain. Il chuchota un remerciement et s'éclipsa discrètement de la cantine.

Kido courut vers la chambre de Fudo, les jambes tremblantes et l'érection douleureuse. Pourtant, penser à Fudo l'avait regonflé et Kido commençait à croire qu'il exploserait dans peu. Il était terriblement excité et espérait de toutes ses forces que Fudo lui accorde la faveur de le calmer.

Oui, pourvu que Fudo ne soit pas en train de se...

«_Hhmm...hh..»_

Kido se figea. Cette voix étouffée... C'était bien celle de Fudo ? Mais pourquoi provenait-elle de sa chambre à lui ? Il déglutit en imaginant ce que Fudo devait être en train de faire dans son lit -oh mon dieu- et sentit la désir enflammer son corps.

Il baissa doucement la poignée, d'un main tremlante, et ouvrit la porte discrètement. Il entra et referma derrière, il enleva ses lunettes avant de rester béa devant la scène improbable qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Fudo se tenait sur son lit, prostré, les fesses en l'air et la tête sur le matelas, étouffant ses bruits dans son oreiller. Il était nu, les cuisses écartées et son membre dressé contre son ventre. Son bras gauche était ramenné devant ses épaules pour maintenir le coussin en place et pour se tenir lui-même.

Fudo leva un regard brouillé vers lui, avant de fermer brusquement les yeux et d'étouffer un long gémissement de plaisir et de désir mélangé.

Kido déglutit et n'osa pas bouger. Il détailla le corps de Fudo, musclé et brillant qu'il voyait pour la première fois dans cette position. Le remplaçant se redressa un peu et articula difficilement, fixant d'un regard désireux le chatain:

«Eh bien.. Kido... Tu... Tu n'es pas... Allé... Voir ai..lleurs ?»

Kido baissa les yeux et entendit un grognement amusé (enfin, peut-être). Il cherchait les mots pour s'excuser lorsque Fudo reprit.

«C'est bon.. Hhh... Allez... Viens... Tu as de... La chance... En plus... Hhh... Je me suis... Préparé...»

Là dessus il retira trois doigts enduits de lubrifants de son antre et ramena sa main droite devant lui pour s'acrocher aux draps.

Puis il leva des yeux provoquant vers son compagnon, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, comme figé de désir.

«Yuuto...» soupira-t-il d'envie.

Ce fut le déclic: Kido retira son haut d'un geste expéditif et envoya rapidement son jean et son boxer rejoindre le sol. Il retira également ses chaussettes, bien décidé à s'offrir tout entier à celui qu'il aimait.

Son érection enfin libérée de sa cage de tissus lui procura un bien fou, et son corps entier fut submergé de désir en voyant à nouveau son partenaire incliné sur le lit.

Il s'approcha et se pencha sur son homme, collant son torse au dos frissonnant de d'envie de Fudo et titillant son entrée de son membre érigé. Fudo laissa échapper une plainte aigue -très étonnante compte tenu de sa voix grave habituelle. Kido soupira en sentant enfin la chair de son amour contre lui et se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter un mot qui le démangeait décidement un peu trop.

«Je t'aime.»

Fudo gémit à nouveau et faillit crier cette fois lorsque les doigts fins de Kido vinrent caresser son sexe tendu. Le chatain se plaça convenablement devant l'entrée de son compagnon et entra en gémissant de bien être. La chair de Fudo se refermait autour de son sexe et lui arracha tellement de plaisir qu'il se pencha et emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Fudo.

«Tu as mal ?» chuchota-t-il.

Le brun grogna un non difficile et Kido s'autorisa à bouger. Il fit un aller-retour, puis deux, et les soupirs de douleurs de Fudo se changèrent bientôt en gémissement de plaisir. Leurs soupirs se mêlèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri interrompe leur litanie.

«Hhhan !..»

Kido venait de toucher le point sensible de Fudo et avait rapidement sut le faire à nouveau.

«Là... C'est bon ?..» interrogea le numéro 14.

Le brun lui fit signe que oui et étouffa un nouveau un nouveau cri de plaisir lorsque Kido buta à nouveau contre sa prostate.

«Hhh..Hh.. Y..Yuu...hh..» haleta-t-il.

Kido lâcha un gémissement d'excitation en entendant la voix portée de plaisir de son compagnon.

«Ta.. Voix.. Cri pour moi... Encore..» murmura-t-il à l'oreille du remplaçant en serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

«..Et...hh.. Les...les autres...?»

Kido grogna et donna un nouveau coup bassin qui obligea Fudo à pousser un cri de plaisir. Il caressa le membre de Fudo en rythme avec ses allers-retours. Il se gorgea de ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyant alors même que les siens lui échapaient. Ses mouvement se firent plus rapides et erratiques, ses cris plus rauques, sa vue se brouilla et il ne pouvait plus qu'entendre la voix de Fudo.

«Hhh..Han...hhan..nhha..aa..hhan...»

Kido serra fort la main de Fudo alors que le plaisir lui envahissait tous les sens, et colla son torse brûlant au dos humide de sueur de son compagnon. Il chuchota son nom, gémit son prénom et cria qu'il l'aimait, et il entendit ses gémissements langoureux doubler de volume. Il lui semblait avoir atteint le plafond du ciel lorsqu'il jouit dans l'antre de Fudo. Il poursuivit ses mouvements de mains mécaniquement, bercé par les soupirs de plaisir de son amant. Celui-ci éjacula peu après lui, engluant ses doigts de sa semence et s'écroula sur le côté.

Kido se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle. Puis il se pencha à nouveau sur son Akio préféré et écarta ses mèches de cheveux de son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes pour reprendre sa respiration. Ses joues étaient encore rouges et une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son épiderme.

Kido se baissa pour embrasser cette merveille, d'abord sur le front, puis sur le nez, sur la bouche, sur la joue, puis plus bas encore, et il suça la peau de son cou. Fudo laissa échapper un rire fatigué en sentant les lèvres de son petit ami marquer sienne la peau de sa jugulaire.

«Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure...» murmura Kido, sincère.

Fudo lui répondit d'un sourire tendre et chuchota:

«Je sais.»

Kido le regarda dans les yeux, persuadé de pouvoir rester comme ça pour l'éternité et se coucha à côté de lui. Fudo semblait épuisé mais heureux, et son bonheur faisait le sien.

«Je t'aime.» dit-il encore, souriant paisiblement.

«Je sais.» répéta le 8.

Puis il rapprocha son corps de celui de son compagnon et colla son torse au sien, entremêlant leurs jambes nues.

«Je t'aime aussi» murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser frivole sur les lèvres de Kido.

Les deux garçons sourirent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à eux deux.

Owari :3

Goenji entra dans la cantine aussi discrètement qu'il en était sorti, et se dirigea vers le gardien.

«Alors ?» demanda le chatain, soucieux.

«On a bien fait d'organiser cette soirée jeux de société...» chuchota le blond.

Les yeux de Endo se remplirent d'étoiles et il regarda bien à droite et à gauche avant de renchérir:

«Sérieux ? Ils font du bruit ?» murmura-t-il, le visage illuminé.

Il se turent brusquement lorsque Tsunami poussa un cri de désespoir, devant encore débourser une somme faramineuse pour payer la sortie en famille de son pion. Kogure lança les dés, tomba sur la même case, et rejoignit Tsunami dans le club des lamentations.

«C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...» marmonna Goenji en se souvenant des gémissements torrides qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était passé dans le couloir.

Il se tut un moment et reprit.

«Ils ont vraiment du culot... Même nous on fait pas autant de bruit...» chuchota-t-il en rougissant.

Endo répondit d'un rire crystallin et se pencha vers son compagnon pour sussurer:

«Tu aimerais crier aussi fort que Fudo ? Ca peut s'arranger tu sais...»

Goenji détourna le regard, rouge de gène. Le gardien sourit fièrement lorsque Tsunami l'appela:

«Endo ! Goenji ! On refait une partie. Ca vous dit ?»

Le capitaine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le plateau de jeu, non sans jeter un regard prédateur à son attanquant préféré.

Goenji déglutit. Si Endo décidait de le faire crier, il allait probablement devoir rejoindre Fudo sur le banc des remplaçants, et avec des coussins s'il vous plaît.

Le coach Kudo aimait bien Fudo. Mais quand il criait, il le détestait.

«Hhh..Hh.. Y..Yuu...hh..»

Il laissa échapper un grognement. Impossible de regarder la télé tranquillement ici ! Dire que c'était un match décisif de ligue A... Il n'entendait pas les commentaires à cause de ces deux gamins qui se croyaient seuls sur terre !

Il allait se lever et frapper à la porte de leur chambre pour faire cesser le bruit lorsqu'un bruit le cloua sur place.

«Hhh... HAAAN..HH..!»

...

Bon, il ne détestait pas Fudo quand il criait. Il préfèrait juste qu'il le fasse les jours où il n'avait pas de match à regarder.

Non, vraiment, mais seulement les jours sans matchs.

Le fandom français d'IE manque cruellement de fictions, et par dessus tout du Kido x Fudo.. Il était donc de mon devoir de le garnir ! Mais ne vous en faites pas: vous avez sûrement remarqué que le couple Endo x Goenji est assez récurant dans mes quelques fictions... C'est parce que c'est un de mes pairings favoris d'IE ! Donc dès que ma crise de Kido x Fudo sera terminée, je me mettrais probablement à composer du Endo x Goenji en masse, et puis qui sait, peut-être aussi du Burn x Gazel, Hiroto x Midori-chaaaan...

Tellement de projets !~~

Vous aussi, amusez-vous à lire mes fictions autant que je m'amuse à les écrire et n'oubliez pas :

«Il faut cultiver son jardin» !

Excusez-moi si coquilles il y a, je ne me suis pas relue -w-


End file.
